Pengobatan Medis?
by 4RLucis
Summary: Naruto diobati oleh Tsunade, Apa yang terjadi selama perawatan Naruto? Apa kesakitan? Ataukah...hal yang nikmat? Warn : Lemon, Harem, Milf, NewbieAuthor. /Twoshoot, Bahasa vulgar, next chap besok(semoga)/
1. Chapter 1

**Pengobatan Medis?**

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Samuel Kudo

Terinspirasi : Konoha Sexual Healing Ward

Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Tsunade Senju x Hinata Hyuga x Sakura Haruno

Warn : Harem, Lemon, NewbieAuthor

Chapter 1

Di sebuah ruangan yang kelilingi oleh tembok-tembok berwarna putih dan pengharum ruangan obat-obatan. Yap di sebuah rumah sakit Konohagakure. Pada suatu ranjang, terbaringlah seorang remaja berambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga garis kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, serta menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam, dengan gips yang menutupi dari tangan sampai lengan bawahnya. Yap itulah karakter utama kita, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kemudian masukah seekor (#plak) seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang memiliki payudara bombastis, ialah Tsunade Senju. Ia merupakan Hokage ke-lima desa Konoha. Kemudian wanita cantik tersebut menyapa Naruto.

"Hei, Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kedua tanganmu sudah membaik?" ucap Tsunade.

"Obatnya berkerja dengan baik, kan?" tambah Tsunade.

Naruto yang melihat Tsunade, membuka matanya kemudian mendudukan dirinya dengan susah payah, seraya berkata :

"Tapi aku masih belum dapat menggunakan kedua tanganku, dan aku merasakan tidak enak badan dari kemarin. Aku pikir aku demam." ucap Naruto.

Tsunade yang mendengar hal itu mendekati Naruto.

"Coba sini aku cek." ucap Tsunade sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Naruto.

"Hehehe," Naruto tertawa sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Ku rasa kau tidak terkena demam." ucap Tsunade.

Naruto kemudian menyeringai karena melihat belahan dada Tsunade. Dan tiba-tiba,

"Guh!" Tsunade kaget karena merasakan perutnya tersentuh sesuatu yang keras yang ternyata itu adalah penis Naruto.

Timbullah perempatan di dahi Tsunade kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!?" teriak Tsunade.

"Aww sakit, apa yang kau lakukan kepada orang sakit?" balas Naruto sambil teriak.

Seraya melihat penis Naruto, Tsunade berkata, "Yah, mengingat kau sangat berenergik, aku berani bertaruh kedua tangamu akan sembuh dengan cepat."

"Hey, karena aku tidak bisa ngocok, maukah kau melakukannya untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan cukup berani.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan? Hanya karena tanganmu terluka…" ucap Tsunade dengan pipi merah mendengar hal tersebut. Tetapi terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Ayolah, aku sudah tidak ngocok selama seminggu." teriak Naruto.

"Kau sangat berisik, kau tahu" balas Tsunade sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Tapi, ini semua karena payudara besar mu itu. Mereka yang membuat penisku berdiri, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab" ucap Naruto masih berteriak.

Tsunade dengan emosi berucap, "Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana itu bisa menjadi tanggung jawabku!? Kau pikir Hokage sepertiku akan memberikan blowjob kepadamu!?"

"Yap" balas Naruto dengan santai.

.

.

.

Sesudah, Tsunade dan Naruto bertelanjang bulat, tentu dengan bantuan Tsunade, Tsunade memberikan Naruto blowjob.

"Oh-yeah! Blowjobmu yang terbaik ba-chan" ucap Naruto yang merasakan keenakan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, ba-chan akan menghisap penisku" tambah Naruto.

'Uhh, jangan-jangan Naruto memang mengincar hal ini' batin Tsunade.

Kemudian Tsunade menjepit penis Naruto dengan kedua oppai-nya, sambil mengambil posisi 69.

'Meskipun dia masih bocah, tapi penisnya luar biasa besar' batin Tsunade.

'Apakah karena sudah lama tidak menghisap penis? Aku mulai panas hanya dari menghisap penisnya' tambah Tsunade.

Tiba-tiba, "Ahhh! Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi, Aku keluaaaar!" teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sperma ke mulut Tsunade. Tsunade yang terkejut hanya bisa menelan sperma Naruto.

"Ahh, aku keluar. Hei, aku ingin melihat vagina ba-chan, tapi karena tanganku, bisakah ba-chan membukanya untukku?" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku melakukan hal ini, karena kasihan padamu." balas Tsunade dengan emosi.

"Seorang Hokage tidak akan melakukan hal melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini. Okay!?" tambah Tsunade masih emosi.

"Ohhh ~~! Jadi ini vagina orang dewasa" ucap Naruto tidak peduli dengan teriakan Tsunade.

"Oke-oke, lihatlah sepuasku, kampret" teriak Tsunade menahan malu.

'Uhh, aku sangat malu sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku terjebak dalam keadaan ini?' batin Tsunade.

'Sejak Jiraiya meninggal, aku pikir tidak ada pria yang mau padaku' tambah Tsunade.

"Uwaa," Tsunde kaget melihat penis Naruto membesar dari sebelumnya.

'Wow, penisnya sangat besar… Jika itu masuk, pasti akan menyentuh rahimku. Sial, aku tidak tahan lagi' tambah Tsunade.

Lalu, Tsunde memposisikan vaginanya diatas penis Naruto, seraya berkata, "Huh, kasihan sekali kau, bocah. Khusus hari ini, ku izinkan kau menggunakan vaginaku." ucap Tsunade. Kemudian, Tsunade menurunkan pinggangnya secara perlahan.

"Sesuai dugaanku, penisnya menyentuh rahimku. Ditambah lagi, ia dapat menyentuh G-spotku" gumam Tsunade.

Tsunade pun mulai menaikkan dan menurunkan pinggang.

"Ahhnnn ahhh…." erang Tsunade merasakan tikaman demi tikaman dari penis Naruto.

"Uhhh, vagina ba-chan sangat basah" ucap Naruto yang juga merasakan enaknya vagina Tsunade.

"Ahhh! Auhh! Mnnn!" erangan Tsunade terdengar di dalam ruangan rumah sakit tersebut.

'Penisnya nikmat sekali, ini membuatku gila' batin Tsunade.

"Ba-chan berikan dadamu" tiba-tiba Naruto berucap. Tsunade mendekatkan dadanya ke Naruto.

"Ahh ahhh! Apakah nikmat?" erang Tsunade sambil bertanya ke Naruto yang menghisap puting payudara Tsunade sebelah kiri.

Naruto tidak menggubris pertanyaan Tsunade dan tetap asik menghisap payudara kiri Tsunade, lalu ia gantian dengan payudara sebelah kanan. Setelah ia merasa puas, ia melepas hisapannya dan kembali menikmati hujaman Tsunade.

'Ohh, sial, aku akan keluar. Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku keluar dari seorang bocah perjaka' batin Tsunade.

"Mnfff! KUUUHHH!" erang Tsunade yang merasakan nikmat duniawi karena merasakan klimax.

"KUHH! Aku masih ingin melanjutkan ini, tapi aku sudah mencapai batas!" ucap Naruto yang juga akan merasa akan keluar.

"Heyy! Jangan bilang, kau akan mengeluarkannya didalam…!" teriak Tsunade.

"Tch..! Ternyata kau sudah keluar, Ahhh! Spermamu hangat!" ucap Tsunade dengan kesal dan nikmat(?) sambil meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Sorry ba-chan, vaginamu nikmat sekali sih. Selain itu aku juga tidak bisa menariknya keluar" ucap Naruto dengan seringai di wajanya.

'Aku tidak percaya, aku membiarkan bocah ini mengeluarkannya di dalam' batin Tsunade.

"Ayo ke ronde kedua" ucap Naruto.

 **TBC**

Ok ini merupakan fic pertama awak. Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak yang tidak suka (merunduk). Selama ini awak hanya menjadi reader saja. Kemudian awak mencoba membuat fic dalam rangka melatih kemampuan otak mengarang awak dari nol. (Mengarang sih mengarang thor, masa bikin rate M.)

Awak yakin, semua tau fic ini terinspirasi dari apa? Yap dari komik hentai Konoha Sexual Healing Ward.

Nah sebelumnya para reader-san berkata author tidak kreatif, awak akan menjelaskan alasan awak.

Seperti awak bilang, awak melatih kemampuan mengarang awak, jadi awak pikir latihannya dapat dimulai dari komik yang sudah ada. Gitu-gitu cukup susah lho untuk membuatnya. Awak aja sudah cukup pening menulisnya.

Jadi sekali lagi sumimasen minna-san, kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan fic awak.

Untuk chap selanjutnya, mungkin awak akan upload besok, mengingat awak harus belajar untuk UAS di univ awak(gila lu thor, lagi ujian malah bikin fic rate-M).

Mohon review dan saran minna-san terutama pada senpa-senpai berpengalaman.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Pengobatan Medis?-**

 **Genre : Ga Tau**

 **Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Tsunade Senju x Hinata Hyuga x Sakura Haruno**

 **Rate : Full M(18+)**

 **Warn : Harem, Lemon, NewbieAuthor**

 **Dosa harap ditanggung masing-masing, Author angkat** **kaki** **tangan**

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Disaat Tsunade dan Naruto akan melakukan ronde kedua, tiba-tiba negara api menyerang(#plak).

"Hey, Naruto!" terdengar suara feminim(?) yang berteriak. Naruto yang mendengar toak masjid tersebut, melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dan…

"Sakura-chan!? Hinata!?" teriak Naruto yang terkejut akan kehadiran dua kunoichi tersebut, serta ketakutan akan terkena serangan kombinasi kuat dan lembut(memang ada ya?) dari dua kunoichi itu, yaitu Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Hyuga. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya bisa shock dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Naruto-kun" ucap salah satu kunoichi yang suka pada Naruto, yaitu Hinata dengan nada yang membuat Hinata minta dimakan(?).

Tsunade yang telah sadar dari terkejutannya, langsung berteriak dengan panik, "I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

"Umm, ini bagian dari proses penyembuhan Naruto" tambah Tsunade yang masih panik. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu mengeluarkan airmata layaknya Guy Maito menangis bangga kepada Lee.

"Sensei bahkan rela menggunakan tubuh sensei untuk si baka-ero Naruto. Sensei benar-benar hebat" ucap Sakura masih mengeluarkan airmata. Tsunade hanya sweatdrop mendengar hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, sensei tidak perlu lagi ikut dalam hal ini. Aku yang akan menggantikan sensei" ucap Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut terkejut serta merasakan penisnya mengeras lagi sambil berucap, "Eeeehh!? Benarkah Sakura-chan!?"

"Aku tak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi aku tak mau kau menggangu senseiku, baka-ero" balas Sakura.

"Berhubung Hinata ada disini, pilihlah diantara kami berdua" tambah Sakura sambil melihat Hinata, yang secara tak sadar meremas payudaranya sendiri karena melihat penis Naruto.

Naruto pun memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya seraya berucap, "Kenapa tidak dua-duanya?"

Timbul perempatan di dahi Sakura sambil berteriak, "Kau rakus, Naruto no Hentai."

"Kenapa kau bingung? Kau menyukaiku kan? Jadi kau takkan melewati kesempatan ini, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka pakaiannya sehingga hanya mengenakan CD berwarna pink.

Tidak mau kalah, Hinata juga melepaskan pakaiannya dan hanya menggunakan CD berwarna lavender, sambil berkata, "Aku akan melakukan semua keingginanmu Naruto-kun, tak peduli senakal apapun."

Naruto hanya melihat kedua lengannya, lalu dengat sekuat tenaga, menghancurkan gips yang ada pada kedua tangannya.

"Gaah!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Tidaakk!" teriak Sakura, karena kedua payudaranya sedang digeranyangi oleh Naruto dengan semangat 45(?).

"Tunggu dulu! Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!?" tanya Sakura. Tapi Naruto tak menggubris dan sibuk menjilati puting kiri Sakura.

"Ka-kagebunshin!?" Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada dua Naruto, yang satu meremas kedua payudaranya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi meremas pinggang dan menjilati leher Hinata.

Kemudian, Naruto mensejajarkan Tsunade, Sakura, dan Hinata dalam satu barisan dari sebelah kiri. Naruto bersama kedua bunshin menempatkan penis mereka pada masing-masing kunoichi.

"Jika aku harus memilih, maka aku akan memilih kalian semua!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

 **Naruto vs Sakura (posisi misionaris)**

"Aku tidak akan melupakan ini. Sampai kapan kau hanya melihat vaginaku Naruto!?" tanya Sakura dengan emosi serta semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Jadi kau ingin aku menjilati vaginamu!?" balas Naruto langsung menjilati vagina Sakura.

"Tidaak! Ahhn! Tidak..! Jika kau terus melakukannya, aku… Ahh! Hauu!" erangan Sakura pun terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Aku tak tahan lagi! Bersiaplah Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto yang tak sabar untuk menerkam Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi tolong lakukan dengan pelan-pelan!" balas Sakura.

"Ahhnn!" erang Sakura saat penis Naruto memasuki vagina Sakura.

"Uwohh! Ini sempit sekali!" ucap Naruto merasakan betapa sempitnya vagina Sakura.

"Ahh! Mnnnff! Auhh!" erang Sakura merasakan genjotan Naruto.

"Hei, aku juga ingin coba. Cepatlah gentian!" ucap bunshin Naruto.

"Diamlah kau! Duduklah disebelah sana, sambil ngocok, sambil melihat aku dan Sakura sex." balas Naruto.

"Ahh! Vaginamu nikmat sekali Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto yang juga kenikmatan. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, langsung meremas kedua payudara Sakura. Dan hebatnya, genjotan Naruto tidaklah memelan melainkan semakin cepat.

"Ahhn! Mnf!" erangan Sakura semakin keras seiring makin kerasnya genjotan Naruto.

"Uhhh! Padahal aku baru keluar beberapa saat lalu. Kau benar-benar membuatku terangsang, Sakura-chan! Aku rasa aku akan keluar!" ucap Naruto masih mempertahankan kecepatannya.

"Jangan keluarkan di dalam! Ahhh!" Terlambat. Naruto sudah mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam Sakura.

"Kau bodoh, mesum, hentai, Naruto" teriak Sakura dengan emosi.

"Yeah! Akhirnya giliranku!" ucap bunshin Naruto, sambil mengganti posisi Sakura menjadi nungging (doggie style) dan memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Sakura.

"Eh…! Tunggu! Aku masih sensintive dibawah sana. Nbh!" balas Sakura.

"Lebih baik, Sakura-chan menghisap penisku sambil menunggu giliranku kembali" kata Naruto asli, sambil memasukkan penisnya ke mulut Sakura.

"Ok! Aku ingin tau batasku! Berapa kali aku bisa klimax tanpa mengeluarkan penisku!" ucap kedua Naruto.

"Buh!" Sakura masih sibuk menghisap penis rasa es krim(?) Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto vs Hinata**

Di sisi lain, terlihat Hinata sedangkan memberikan paizuri kepada Naruto.

"Ya seperti itu, Hinata! Gunakan lidahmu!" kata Naruto.

"Ooohh! Aku keluar!" tambah Naruto mengeluarkan sperma di atas dada Hinata. Lalu mereka berdua mengambil posisi berdiri dimana Hinata membelakangi Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mengangkat kaki kanan Hinata ke atas, dan mulai memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Hinata.

"Ahh! Ahh! Kau sudah klimax 4x, tapi penismu masih besar dan keras, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata disertai erangan nikmat.

"Itu karena aku belum nge-sex selama seminggu, Hinata." Balas Naruto.

"Ahh! Te-terus Naruto-kun! Lebih cepat!" pinta Hinata.

'Aku akan memuaskanmu, Naruto-kun! Jadi gunakanlah tubuhku sepuasmu! Penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu, Naruto-kun' batin Hinata.

Merasa bosan dengan posisi itu, mereka mengganti posisi menjadi misionaris

"I-ini hebat sekali, Hinata! Vaginamu nikmat sekali!" ucap Naruto merasakan jepitan nikmat dari vagina Hinata.

"Haa! Benarkah!? Apakah aku memuaskanmu, Naruto-kun!?" tanya Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Yaa! Ini nikmat sekali! Aku….Keluaaaarrrr!" Teriak Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vagina Hinata.

'Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, tuan Sperma. Carilah telurku' batin Hinata sambil berharap mempunyai anak dari Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ah! Ah! Auh! Ahhn! Oh! Oh!" terdengar paduan suara(?) erangan Hinata, Sakura, dan Naruto memenuhi ruangan rumah sakit. Namun, Hinata yang melihat Sakura, tak ingin kalah dari Sakura. Kemudian mengambil posisi foursome, dengan satu penis di vagina, dan dua penis di masing-masing tangan Hinata.

'Aku takkan kalah dari Sakura!' batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto vs Tsunade**

Sama dengan Hinata, Tsunade juga mengambil foursome. Tapi satu penis ada dalam mulut Tsunade.

"Ahhh! Ba-chan hisap lebih keras!" Teriak Naruto.

"Mmmm! Nph! Ahh!" erang Tsunade yang merasakan siraman sperma di seluruh tubuhnya.

Namun Naruto masih kuat untuk ke ronde selanjutnya, yang tak tahu sudah ronde keberapa.

"Hya!" ucap Tsunade saat Naruto memasukkan penisnya kembali ke vagina miliknya dengan posisi Tsunade membelakangi Naruto dan digendong dengan berpangku pada lutut belakang Tsunade. Sehingga penis Naruto semakin menghujam lebih dalam vagina Tsunade.

"Nguh! Hiii! Hiii!" erang Tsunade dengan tampang Ahegao-nya.

"Jadi adanya penis di rahimmu, membuatmu patuh, huh, ba-chan!?" tanya Naruto karena melihat Ahegao Tsunade.

"Auhh…..Ahn!" erang Tsunade yang merasakan serangan pada kedua payudaranya.

"Vagina Sakura-chan dan Hinata sangatlah sempit, tapi vaginamu juga nikmat, ba-chan!" puji Naruto akan pijatan vagina Tsunade terhadap penisnya.

"Hanya dengan melihat payudaramu yang besar, buat penisku menegang, ba-chan" lagi pujian Naruto tapi kepada payudara Tsunade sambil meremasnya. Sebab payudara Tsunade memang lebih besar daripada kedua kunoichi tersebut.

"Stop!" teriak Tsunade tidak kuat dengan serangan demi serangan dari Naruto.

"Hmm, ini tidak akan berakhir tak peduli berapa kali aku klimax!" ucap Naruto sambil terus menyerang ketiga kunoichi tentu dibantu oleh bunshin-bunshinnya.

"Auuh! Aahhnn! Auhhh!" kali ini kombinasi erangan dari Tsunade, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Berhubung Sakura dan Hinata ada disini, kau bisa melepaskanku, kan Gaki? Maksudku, aku tau, kau lebih memilih gadis muda..." Pinta Tsunade terhadap Naruto, tapi sudah terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto.

"Kalian bertiga, bertanggung jawab akan kesembuhanku!" Balas Naruto sambil menggenjot kembali Tsunade.

"Aahn!" Tsunade hanya bisa mengerang karena gagal dilepaskan oleh Naruto.

"Te-terus! Terus! Ah! Aah! Yaahhh!" Sekarang lengkap sudah paduan suara(Tenor, Bass, Sopran, Alto)(#plak) erangan dari Hinata, Tsunade, Sakura, dan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ini hal ternikmat dalam hidupku! Dunia terasa sempurna! Aku akan terus menggenjot kalian semua sampai tenagaku habis tak tersisa." Kata Naruto karena merasakan nikmatnya dapat menerkam tiga kunoichi yang cantik, seksi, terkenal, dan memiliki oppai besar sekaligus.

"Ahhnn! Auhh! Yaahh! Mnff! Guhh! Hiiii! Ahhh!" Sedangkan ketiga kunoichi masih sibuk mengumandangkan erangan mereka lebih keras lagi.

.

.

.

"No! Aah! Sampai kapan kau akan sex denganku, Naruto!?" Tanya Sakura karena sudah lelah, lesu, lunglai(#plak, emang anemia thor)

"Vagina terbaik tidak akan melepaskan penisku, Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto.

"Terbaik!? Bukankah vagina Hinata nomor satu!?" Tanya bunshin Naruto yang sedang menggenjot Hinata, diikuti erangan Hinata, "Aah!"

"Yahh, Hinata punya payudara terbaik. Tapi bila bicara tentang vagina, maka Sakuralah juaranya." Balas Naruto.

"Okay, ayo ganti pasangan." Balas bunshin Naruto lagi.

"Uuhh! Ahh! Aahn!" erang Sakura dan Hinata.

"Uugh! Ini hebat! Seperti yang kau bilang, bro~" Kata bunshin Naruto.

"Benarkan? Tapi Hinata juga nikmat, sepertinya aku kecanduan dengan vaginanya." Balas Naruto.

"Uuh! Aku tak dapat menentukan vagina siapa yang terbaik." Tambah Naruto.

"Bagaimana, jika kita genjot dengan cepat, siapa yang cepat klimax, dia yang menang." Usul bunshin Naruto.

"Setuju, bersiaplah Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto seraya menyetujui usul bunshin Naruto.

10 menit kemudian.

"Aku keluar~~!"ucap bushin Naruto, serta Naruto sendiri.

"Kita klimax secara bersamaan, oke masuk ronde 2" ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa mempasrahkan diri dibawah serangan-serangan Naruto terhadap tubuh mereka. Walau mereka juga sangat menikmati serangan tersebut.

Disisi lain, tetap Naruto vs Tsunade

"Oke, semuanya! Ronde terakhir, kita keluar sperma di seluruh tubuh ba-chan." Kata Naruto. Dibalas dengan anggukan bunshin lainnya.

"Aku…Keluaaar~~!" Naruto mengeluarkan di dalam vagina Tsunade, sedangkan dua bunshin lainnya mengeluarkannya di atas payudara Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaahhh! Memang enak, mengeluarkannya di dalam!" Ucap Naruto.

"Padahal aku sudah tidak klimax selama seminggu, tapi rasanya seperti tidak mengeluarkannya selama sebulan." Tambah Naruto.

"Terima kasih ba-chan." Kata Naruto.

"Mn…" erang ketiga kunoichi merasakan kelelahan karena menghadapi nafsu makan(#plak) Naruto.

"Wow…kalian benar-benar menguras tenagaku." Kata Naruto sambil mengistirahatkan badannya.

Tiba-tiba, "Ouch!" Naruto merasa kesakitan.

Tsunade yang sudah pulih, mendengar teriakan Naruto, lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Oww!" Ternyata Tsunade datang untuk menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada orang sakit?" Ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Balas Tsunade.

"Tanganmu malah tambah parah, baka gaki." Tambah Tsunade sambil memberikan cakra penyembuhan ke tangan Naruto.

"Gomen." Ucap Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Kau harus minta maaf kepada Sakura dan Hinata juga, gaki."

 **THE END**

Wkwkwk, sesuai janji, awak upload hari ini, belum jam 12 malam kan? Hahaha(tertawa nista). Tadi niat awak bikin 3 chap, tapi nanggung deh, abisin aja sekalian.

Sekarang jawab review reader-san aja deh.

 **Guest :** Yap, fic ini diambil dari komik hentai.

 **Oya682 :** nanggung rasanya klo rate-M kagak pake bahasa vulgar. Tapi nanti awak tambahin di Summary biar tau bahasanya vulgar.

 **(guest) :** udah ditambah pak.

 **Vander Yorke :** hehehe, bingung mau bales review agan.

 **Rikudou Pein 007 :** udah next gan.

 **Terror Bird :** waduh udh ada request aja. Nanti coba awak buat deh.

 **Dark Destro :** tuntutan cerita pak.

 **risky56(guest) :** waduh agak susah pak tambahin ceweknya, keburu tamat ceritanya

 **High wave :** yap seperti note awak di chap sebelumnya. Fic ini di ambil dari komik hentai Konoha Sexual Healing Ward

 **Ashuraindra64 :** makasih udah mau baca karya awak.

 **Kang Delis :** hahaha, awak juga udah hapal ceritanya. Tapi berhubung awak belum pernah buat fic, jadi awak coba ambil jalan ceritanya.

 **Orang asing biasa :** udah pak.

Terima kasih kepada reader-san yang telah follow dan fav awak ataupun fic awak. Juga kepada reader-san yang telah review fic pertama awak ini.

Tidak lupa juga kepada silent-reader-san, yang masih mau berkenan untuk baca fic pertama awak.

 **Sayonara minna-san.**


End file.
